S'il vous plat love me
by Moko-Senpai
Summary: Após ser rejeitado por quem ama deixou ser comandado pela Akuma. Entretanto isso foi algo bom, o fez perceber que achava amar uma pessoa entretanto seu coração pertencia a outra. Da mesma forma que nossa heroína se iludia todo dia, achando que amava um garoto que sempre a ignorava, porem descobriu um amor por um certo gatinho preto, ele roubou seu coração.


_P.O.V Adrien_

Havíamos finalmente terminado outro serviço com uma akuma um tanto quanto teimosa, parece que nosso vilão se encontra sem opções de pessoas pra akumatizar, já que o segundo vilão estanho que encontramos, primeiro aquele bebe e agora um homem que estava irritado com um mero sorveteiro? Serio cara que idiotice.

Observo finalmente my lady pulificar mais uma akuma, será hoje, direi a ela meus sentimentos, não aguento mais essa dor guardada em mim, quero poder beija-la como se fosse o último minuto de minha vida, manter estes sentimentos presos no meu coração está sendo pior do que uma possível rejeição que pode vim.

-Ei gatinho? Tá na terra?- Ela estalava os dedos em minha frente me trazendo de volta a realidade.

-Opa desculpa My lady -disse coçando a nuca meio nervoso e corado - E...eu preciso falar com você urgente.

Seu olhar curioso amigável e carinhoso se voltou para mim com um sorriso como sempre me olhou, aquela expressão de amizade em sua face, porem agora havia uma de espanto, foi apenas nossos olhos se encontrarem que sua feição mudou, provavelmente viu que me encontrava serio agora, e é claro e raro eu falar tão seriamente, porem seu rosto está tão linda assim, mas claro, my lady e incrivelmente linda em todos os aspectos, com raiva, confusa, e até mesmo com esse olhar que se encontra agora.

\- LadyBug, bom somos parceiros já a um tempo, e eu sei que já disse isso várias vezes mais com certeza sempre me leva na brincadeira, porem e sério, eu realmente gosto de você. Quero saber quem é, ver os olhos de quem eu amo mesmo, não é uma brincadeira porem eu realmente te amo, e vou fazer meu máximo para te ajudar a esquecer quem você diz amar.

 _P.O.V Marinette_

No momento que ouvi ele se declara senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes, sabia que tinha que lhe dá uma resposta, e já sabia qual era, afinal só consigo pensar no Adrien, então recuperei meu folego e o olhei, seu olhar era realmente de um bobo apaixonado, sei pois era esse o olhar que eu tinha para o loiro que amo.

\- Chat eu realmente não posso aceitar seus sentimentos, eu já amo outro, e não acho que serei capaz de o esquecer, ele está em todo lugar...

Observei ele rir e assim inflei as bochechas, será que no final era somente uma piada e ele disse aquelas coisas para parecer sério? Affs como sou idiota de acreditar nele, já o neguei várias vezes obviamente agora ia ficar brincando com isso;

\- Você realmente acreditou My lady, não achei que isso iria dar certo – Ele tentava recuperar o folego após rir tanto, eu mato esse gato ainda.

\- Gatinho idiota, já falei para parar com essas brincadeiras, você disse tão serio que era impossível não acreditar

Ficamos ali rindo por um pequeno tempo até ouvi meus brincos apitarem

-Tenho que ir, tchau gatinho

Me despedi e lancei meu yo-yo pulando de prédio em prédio até que finalmente chegue em meu terraço onde desfiz minha transformação e me direcionei ao meu quarto, assim que entro no mesmo apenas me joguei na cama, enquanto Tikki apreciava um biscoito de chocolate. Fiquei pensando no que acabara de acontecer, foi realmente uma brincadeira?

Começo a corar com o pensamento de Chat se declarando para mim e logo bati em meu rosto levemente com ambas as mãos, como posso estar corando com isso. Se bem que parando para pensar, o Adrien só me vê como uma "boa amiga", porem o Chat gosta da LadyBug não de mim...

 _P.O.V Adrien_

A observei ir embora e deixei as lagrimas caírem, fui rejeitado, era esperado porem fiquei repetindo isso a mim mesmo enquanto me deixei senta em um telhado olhando para a torre e assim permaneci abraçado com meus joelhos.

Sem ao menos notar minha transformação se desfez e Plagg caiu no chão exausto, ignorei pela primeira vez, não estava conseguindo pensar em nada já que a única coisa que pensava era em my lady e em como tinha me rejeitado. Em algum momento uma akuma pousou em meu anel já que comecei a ouvir a voz de Hawk Moth em minha mente.

\- Olá Anti-Chat me chamo Hawk Moth, ser rejeitado por quem ama e realmente horrível não e, te darei o poder para se vingar de quem quebrou seu coração e descartou como papel, em troca quero que me traga o seu miraculous e o de LadyBug

\- Com prazer Hawk Moth.

No mesmo momento em que disse, minha roupa se tornou a roupa de Chat porém agora branca e fui no mesmo caminho que LadyBug acabara de ir.

Enquanto pulava de prédio em prédio, parei próximo à casa de Marinette observando até o momento que vi uma pequena kwami voado próximo a janela que dava a visão da cama da azulada, estava com um biscoito próximo a Marinette que estava em um sono profundo. Uma joaninha? Então achei você.

-Você é my lady Marinette? Não esperava que uma amiga do meu colégio, que que quase morre a minha presença e quem eu amo, e quem quebrou totalmente meu coração. Me diga Marinette quem você ama?

Deixei um sorriso o quanto sádico aparecer em meus lábios então pulei no terraço de seu quarto entrando cuidadosamente, para que não a acordasse e nem alertasse ao kwami minha chegada, assim que me aproximei de seu computador me deparo com uma caixa de madeira pequena, a peguei e rapidamente prendi a pequena joaninha na mesma. Tirei o cinto que normalmente formava a minha calda e a uso para amarra a sonolenta menina, estava tão indefesa daquela forma.

 _P.O.V Marinette_

Sinto alguém me levanta e acordo assustada, afinal não era algo normal, assim que me dou conta, vejo, entretanto, tem algo diferente nele, sua roupa estava branca e em seu rosto um sorriso sádico estampado, não era algo comum dele de forma alguma, o normal ou era um galante ou brincalhão já está estava me dando medo.

Tentei me debater, estava realmente com medo daquela pessoa que estava a me carregar porem sinto um aperto forte em meus pulsos, só assim me dou conta que minhas mãos estavam amarradas.

\- Calma my lady, nós só vamos para um lugar melhor- Seu tom sádica agora estava ecoando em meus ouvidos assim percorreu toda a minha espinha e que me dava vontade de chorar, aquela realmente era a voz dele? Impossível!

\- C...chat me...coloca no chão – Sabia que minha voz estava tremula, não conseguia mais esconder o medo que sentia dele naquele instante.

\- Eu vou, mais antes quero descobrir uma coisa. Já que por baixo de LadyBug tinha a Marinette, o que está por baixo da Marinette?- Sua voz agora soava de forma maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo assustadora.

Lagrimas brotaram no canto dos meus olhos, porém não ficavam lá elas simplesmente escorriam pela minha bochecha enquanto o observava pular de telhado em telhado. Até o momento que chegamos a uma área deserta, parecia mais um campo, interior de Paris talvez? Mas por que aqui.

\- Chat...me deixa ir – As lagrimas rolava solta pelo meu rosto e assim mordi a boca, estava com medo, apenas queria apagar aquilo da minha memória e resetar aquela noite, ele com certeza ficou assim por culpa minha.

 _P.O.V Anti-Chat_

Após ver as lagrimas dela e escuto uma voz em minha cabeça, era de Adrien, mas como a única pessoa capaz de falar comigo por mente deveria ser o Hawk Moth e não ele. Talvez fosse o miraculous que estivesse me mantendo como uma segunda mente e não como uma única com ele.

"Solta ela eu imploro, ela não tem culpa de nada, mesmo que seja LadyBug não ligo que tenha me machucado." Ouvia o mesmo e logo rir puxando assim as correntes que agora o mentiam preso em minha mente.

Assim o ignoro e entro na casa abandonada que ia prender a pequena menina, assim que entro não êxito em pegar cordas próximas e há amarrar na cama.

\- Antes de eu fazer algo que tal descobrir quem sou - Mostro um sorriso sádico e louco a ela e me levanto, estava para desfazer minha transformação...Porem...


End file.
